


here

by adokaoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Although they aren't described in detail, M/M, Rei suffers from hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adokaoz/pseuds/adokaoz
Summary: "Mmh... Rei-san?" A sleepy voice came through the phone, having no doubt only just woken up at the phone ringing. "What are you calling for? It's the middle of the night."
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	here

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this isn't all that great, it was written sometime past midnight and wasn't proofread. I am very tired.

There was no number Rei knew better than Madara's. He could type it with his eyes closed, or with his hands behind his back. 

Perhaps it was a good thing that Rei lived alone, because he wouldn't want someone asking why his phone was ringing at this time of night. Although he wasn't much of a day person, that wasn't an excuse to make much noise when others are asleep. 

"Mmh... Rei-san?" A sleepy voice came through the phone, having no doubt only just woken up at the phone ringing. "What are you calling for? It's the middle of the night." 

"I know, I just... Wanted to check in, I suppose." Rei held himself a bit closer. He wasn't about to tell Madara he was sitting against a wall in some random room in his house, with all the lights out and no source of warmth except for himself. 

"Oh? Well, I'm just fine. Did something happen? Do you need me?" 

It's dark. I'm scared. Come save me. 

"No, no, it's alright. I apologize for awakening you, someone as young as you are should be getting plenty of rest." Of course, why would he call in the first place? 

Just to know he was okay, he supposed. To know he wasn't alone. 

"Are you sure? You don't sound so great. 'Sides, even with your whole nocturnal shtick, you don't usually act like this." 

Rei took a glance around the room. Pitch black on all sides. The only light was from his phone, which wasn't much, since it was next to his ear. 

Was it true? Did he really not usually act like this? 

Of course it was true. No normal person would do this, anyways. No normal person wandered their house and settled in whichever seemed the furthest from the bedroom, then proceeded to call someone in the middle of the night. All without anything to keep them warm or give them light. 

Where even was he right now? The kitchen? The music room? He couldn't tell. Unlike Madara's number, Rei didn't know this house like the back of his hand. Sure, he had wandered it countless times, but it always took far too long to find his way back to where he needed to be. Why did he move here in the first place? He didn't know. 

"Rei-san? You've been quiet for a while. Is everything alright?" 

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Mikejima-kun. Everything is quite alright, I'm sorry for worrying you." 

There was a pause from the other side. Rei tensed. 

"You said that already." Was there something so odd about that? Would repeating himself really give him away? "Rei-san, please just be honest with me. What happened?" 

Nobody could read him better than Madara Mikejima. The slightest hint of unusual tone or body behavior was obvious to the other man, and Rei knew that better than anybody. 

"Mike-" Rei's breath caught. "Madara, I-" A shaky breath slipped past his lips. He was trying his best to hide it, but a person could only take so much. "There was something in the bed." 

Madara seemed to understand immediately, because Rei heard something moving, which he assumed to be Madara sitting up, maybe even getting out of bed. "God, why didn't you tell me sooner? Rei, where are you right now?" 

"I don't know." 

Madara knew this house better than Rei did. And he didn't even live here. 

Please come save me, my knight. Come rescue me. You're the only one that can. 

"Alright, I'll come over, and-" 

"Don't go." Rei said the words before they even registered fully to him, his grip on the phone tightening. "Please." 

"I won't go. I'll stay on the phone the entire time, okay?" Madara's voice was so gentle. He was always so gentle with Rei. What had he done to deserve Madara's kindness? 

Rei could hear the phone being gently tossed onto the bed, the sounds of clothes - a jacket being put on, maybe? - and Madara grabbing his phone once again, raising it to his ear. "Are you still there, Rei?" 

Rei almost couldn't respond. It was like his jaw was glued shut, and he had to force the words out. 

"I'm here." 

"Good, good. I'll be over in a few minutes, okay? Just stay calm until I get there." 

Anything for you, knight. But please come quickly. 

It was hard not to cry. His throat burned, his jaw hurt, and he was getting a headache. He wanted to scream and cry and kick like a child, but he stayed right where he was, silent and unmoving. 

Rei could still hear every sound from over the phone; keys - no, a single key, being picked up, a doorknob turning, a lock, and footsteps. Madara must be on his way. 

Madara lived nearby, which was nice. It was nice to eat with someone else. Meals are better when shared with someone you hold close to you than alone. 

Rei could hear a distant click. Madara had a key to his house. Madara also had a key that could unlock any room in the house. 

"Rei? Rei, where are you?" Madara recieved no response. He must have searched the entire house before finally finding the vampire. His phone screen showed his call with Rei. He didn't get long to look at it, though, because Madara quickly pocketed his phone. He dropped down to one knee, scooping Rei up in his arms and pulling him close. 

Madara was warm. Even on the coldest nights, Madara was always warm. He always had plenty of body heat to share, which he was more than happy to share with Rei. 

Rei's phone fell from his hand, hitting the floor. He couldn't find it in himself to care as he grabbed at the back of Madara's jacket, clinging onto him for dear life. A cry escaped his throat. He couldn't hear it. He didn't care. 

"Shh, shh..." One of Madara's hands cradled the back of Rei's head, while the other gently rubbed up and down his back. "It's okay, I'm here. There's no need to be scared." 

"I'm here, I won't leave you alone. I promise."


End file.
